Matt truns into a dog
by Axel83
Summary: Matt find boltte and drink it then find out he start likeing but he is dateing Naer but is looking for me and when Matt trun back does he love mello or Near? what does Matt do?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you my Beta Reader ****Rawritsakookye. I do not own the Death Note.**

Chapter 1

Matt came into the house around 1AM and looked around to see if Mellow was in. 'He must be in bed,' Matt thought. He walked into the kitchen and saw something that looked like a drink. As he was half asleep, he picked it up and drank it. He threw the cup into the trash can then, went to the bathroom to wash his brown hair. Afterwards, he put on a pair of black boxers and went to sleep.

The next day Mello got up and looked around to see if Matt was up. He went to Matt's room but didn't see him. 'He must be near,' Mello thought. He then went into the kitchen for some breakfast.

Matt Pov

I rolled over in bed, only to fall to the floor. I got up and went to the bathroom, only to see that I couldn't get in. I looked at my hands wondering why they were covered in fur. I yelled, and Mello came running to the bathroom. "How did you get in our bathroom?" I heard him say before he picked me up, and took me back to the main part of the house. I kept hearing Mello murmuring to himself about a bottle he brought home last night.

Mello Pov

I went to the bathroom, when I heard a bark. I ran into the bathroom and saw a cute brown dog in there. It looked at me, and then, I went out and put the dog back on the ground. "Where is that bottle," I asked myself.

The house phone rang, so I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Mello, have you seen Matt?" Near asked.

"No, I have not. I don't think he came home last night," I told Near, "I thought he was going to see you?"

"I will call his phone," Near said.

"Ok bye," I said as I hung up the phone.

I then heard a song start to play. I went to Matt's room and saw his cellphone. Near was calling. I left the room. I need to go see my guys. I pet the dog's head before opening the door and leaving, leaving the dog all by himself.

Matt Pov

I went to the chair and climbed up on it. 'How am I going to see my boyfriend, Near. I love him and I want to see him.' I then heard the door open, and Mellow came in with Near. I climbed down and went to Near and put my leg on his.

"When did you guys get a dog?" Near asked.

"I found him this morning," Mellow told him, as Near went to my room. He looked around to find help to find me, the love of his life.

"Matt where are you?" Near said as he sat on my bed and began to cry. I went up to him and looked up at him. Near looked at me and pat my head.

"Near, it's me, Matt," I tried to say, but it only came out as a bark. I started to cry on his lap. Near looked at me and I saw he was crying, too.

"What's wrong with your dog?" Near asked Mello.

"Don't start crying when you start crying," Mello told him.

"Ok, I will get L and Light on this, too. We won't stop until we find Matt," Near told Mello, as he left me and opened the front door to leave.

"What am I going to do with you?" Mello said as he looked down at me, "I need to give you a name. We'll call you Matt. Come on, Matt. Let's find you something to eat."

I followed Mello into the kitchen. Then, Mello got some milk and gave it to me. I looked at it and walked away.

"Ok, you don't like milk, just like Matt," Mello stated. He then gave me some apple juice.

I went up to the bowl and licked it clean. Mello then went back to looking for the bottle he mentioned earlier, but couldn't seem to find.

'Could it be the bottle I drank last night?' I thought to myself before going to the trash can. I barked to get Mello's attention. Mello came over and looked in the trash can. He looked surprised as he pulled out the same bottle I had drunk from last night. His expression then turned to one of horror when he looked back down at me.

"Matt?" Mello asked, bewildered.

**AN/ Tell me if this good story ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**T**hank you to my Beater ReadRawritsakookye

**Chapter 2**

"Yes?" Matt said, as he looked at Mello. The only thing he heard was a bark coming from the dog.

Mello picked up the dog and looked at him. He thought to himself, 'This can't be. Matt was my best friend, and I had a crush on him for a long time.' Then, he heard a bark coming from the dog. It was trying to get down. Mello put the dog down then, sat at the table to think about what he was going to do. Mello got up and left the house.

**Matt Pov**

As Mello put me down, I saw him go sit at the table. Then, he got up and left the house. Where is Mello going? I bet he is going to try to find out what happened to me. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Mello, are you here?" The voice said. I knew the voice; it was Near, my boyfriend that I miss so much. I went up to the door to hear his lovely voice then, I started to cry. I want to hold Near in my arms one more time before I die. I heard Near walk away. "Don't go Near, I love you." I said, but it came out as a 'ruff'. I went to my room and saw a picture of Near and me at the movies. The first time we went on a date, and the first time I kissed Near on the lips. I went to my bed and thought, 'I need to become a man again soon, or Near will leave me.'

**Mello pov**

I closed the door and looked to find some way to save Matt. As I was walking, I thought about how I should tell Near about Matt. If I do, he will take Matt away from me and find a way to turn him back without telling me. I love him, but he does not know that. Then, my cellphone rang.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey, have you seen my boyfriend?" Near asked.

"No," I said.

"Tell him I am looking for him, and I love him," Near said.

"If I see him, I will tell him. Bye," I said, as I hung up the phone.

I went to where my gang hangs out and sat on the couch. Then, the Boss came in the room.

"Hello, Mello," Boss said.

"Hi," I said.

"Is the job done?" Boss asked.

"No," I said.

"**WHY NOT?**" Boss said.

"Matt drank it," I said.

"He is a dog now," I told the Boss.

"He will be a dog for 5 weeks," the Boss said.

"What?" I was in shook when the Boss told me.

I got up off the couch and thought I need to tell Near. I called Near.

"Hello, Near," I said.

"Hi, Mello," Near said.

"I forgot to tell you that Matt was going on a trip for work, and he will be gone for 5 weeks. He will call you when he comes back," I told Near.

"Thank you, Mello," Near said, as we hung up the phone. I smiled thinking Matt will be all mine for 5 weeks. I went home. **End Mello Pov**

Mello walked into the house and didn't see Matt. He looked around the house then, went to Matt's room and saw him sleeping like a baby. He thought, 'How can I tell him that he has to be a dog for 5 weeks?' He sat next to the little dog. Mello lay next to the dog and fell asleep. After a long time, Matt got up and saw Mello next to him. He thought how cute Mello was sleeping. 'Stop!' he told himself, 'You love Near, not this guy. He is your best friend. You can't like him like that.' Then, he heard Mello say, "I love you, Matt." Matt jumped and woke Mello.

"Are you ok, Matt?" Mello asked.

Matt looked at him then, climbed off the bed and went to some other room. 'He loves me. How long has he loved me, and why did he not tell me?' Matt wondered. Mello followed Matt the dog.

Mello picked up the dog and took him to his room. He sat on his bed and put the dog down.

"I need tell you something, Matt," Mello said.

Matt looked at him.

"You will be a dog for 5 weeks," Mello told him.

"What about my boyfriend?" Matt barked at Mello.

"I told Near that you are on a trip for work, and you will be back in 5 weeks," Mello answered.

Matt looked up, and Mello climbed off the bed and went to his room. If he could, he would close the door, but he can't, so he went under his bed. Mello came into the room and sat on Matt's bed.

"I am sorry, Matt," Mello said, as Matt was under the bed. Mello got his cell phone and started talking to someone, but Matt could not hear from under the bed. He was mad at Mello for what he did. Matt came out from under the bed and went by Mello's leg to forgive him. Mello picked him up and kissed him on the head. Matt's dog cheeks turned red. Mello smiled at him. Then, there was a knock on the door. Mello put the dog down and went to the door.

"Hello," Mello said.

"It's me, Near. Mello, can I come in?" Near said. Mello opened the door, and Near came into the house. Matt came out of the other room.

**Mello Pov**

"Hello, Near," I said.

"Has Matt called you?" Near asked me.

"No," I told him.

"When did you guys get a dog?" Near asked.

"I got him after Matt left on his trip," I told him as I played with the dog.

M**att pov**

I saw Near come into the house. I was happy and wanted to jump into his arms, but as I thought that, Mello picked me up. I looked at Near's cute butt as Mello picked me up and looked at Near, wishing I could kiss him on his lips, but I do have a crush on Mello, too. Near pet me on the head and smiled at me. Then, Mello put me on the floor again and gave me a ball to play with. I went crazy for the ball when he threw it. I ran after it. I don't why. I came back to give it to Mello and saw Near was gone. I gave Mello the ball and climbed on his lap. Mello pet me on his lap.

**End of Matt of pov**

Mello though about how he was going to tell Matt how much he likes him, as he looked into the dog's eyes. Then, his cellphone went off.

"Hello?" Mello said.

"Hey, it's me, Near," Near said.

"Do you have the number for where Matt is?" Near asked.

"No, sorry, I don't," Mello lied to Near.

"Ok, bye," Near told Mello as he hung up the phone.

Mello got up and went to the kitchen and put some milk in the bowl. Matt drank it, as Mello had his favorite candy. Matt looked up at Mello, after he drank his milk, and smiled at him. They went to the couch and went to sleep. Mello lay next to him and kissed him on the head. Then, there was a knock on the door. Mello got up to open the door and saw it was Near . Matt was happy to see Near, his boyfriend. He wished he could kiss him on the lips.

"Hello, Near," Mello said, as he let Near in the house, "What do you want?"

"Have you heard from Matt?" Near asked him.

"No, I have not," Mello told him.

"I miss him a lot. I can't sleep or eat," Near told Mello.

"Why do I care?" Mello said, as he sat on the couch. He saw Matt looking at Near. Mello went to Matt and picked him up. He took him to the room and put him on his bed, then, went back to the living room, where Near was.

"It's time for you to go, now. I will call you, if I hear from Matt," Mello told him, as he opened the door to show him out.

Matt came out of the room, after Near left the house. Mello picked Matt up and smiled at him. He put something around his neck, and then, put him down. He opened the front door, and Matt followed him out of the house. They took a walk, which Mello loved. Matt wished they could go to Near's house, but he knows Mello won't go because he does not like Near. It was getting dark, so they went home. When they got there, Matt ran to his bowl. Mello put some milk in it, and then, Matt drank it all. Matt went to his room and lay on his bed. He went to sleep, and Mello did the same.

**Mello POV**

I got up and went to the gang's hang out. The boss came in.

"Mello."

"Yes, Boss," I said.

"I have a new job for you," the boss told me, "I want you to kill L,"

"What?" I asked him.

"I want him dead, "Boss said.

"Ok, Boss. I will," I said.

"And, I want you to kill Light, too," Boss said.

"Ok," I told him.

I looked at the boss then, said my good-byes. I then went to find the best way to kill L and Light.

**Matt POV**

I got up and went to Mello's room. I saw he was gone then, I lay by the window in the house. There was a knock on the door. "Mello, open the door," then, they kicked down the door. I tried to run with my small legs, but they found me. Someone caught me and put me in a bag. I started to bark. "Be quite!" The guy told me. It was dark in the bag. I tried to get out of the bag, then, one of the guys opened the bag and let me out. I ran to a place where I could get away from the two guys.

"What are we going to do with that dog?" One of the guys said.

"I don't know, Sungmin," he told the other guy.

"Ok, Yesung."

Yesung went up to me and looked at me. He kicked me, and I fell to the ground.

**Back to Mello**

Mello came home and saw that the door was kicked in. He looked around and saw Matt's PS3 was gone, as well as his computer and HD TV. "Matt?" Mello called out. Matt did not come, so he went to Matt's room. It was trashed. He went to his room and it was trashed, too. There was a note on the table. 'We have your dog. If you want him back, you need to give us 10 thousand dollars, or your little dog will die. You have 4 days. Signed SY.'

"How am I going to get that kind of money?" Mello asked himself.

Mello walked around thinking how he will get Matt back. He left the house to start finding some money. As he was walking around, he started thinking and was missing Matt. Mello went to the bank to see how much money he had, but when he got there, it was closed. He looked at his watch and saw it was 5:30 PM. The bank closed at 5:00 PM. Mello was sad, and the bank would not open until tomorrow, since it is Sunday. Mello got his bank card, and when he saw how much he had, he was sad. Then, he went to L's house.

Mello knocked on the door, and L opened it.

"Hello, Mello," L said.

"Hello, L," Mello said.

"Where is Matt?" L asked.

"Matt got turned into a dog," Mello told L.

"How did he do that, Mello?" L asked.

"He drank some poison," Mello told him.

"I see," L said, as he was spinning in his chair. Then, Light came into the room.

"Hello, Mello," Light said.

"Hi," Mello said.

"I came here to ask if I could borrow some money," Mello said.

"For what?" Light asked.

"Why do you care, Light?" Mello asked.

"You know L and I are married, so what's his is mine," Light said.

"Matt was kidnapped," Mello said.

"How did Matt get kidnapped?" Light asked.

"He is a dog," Mello told him.

"What?" Light said, as he was laughing at him.

"It's not funny, Light," Mello said.

"I will help you, Mello," L told him.

"I will find him, so you can get him back," L told him.

**Back to Matt**

Matt was looking at one of the guys; a blond. He saw him playing with his PS3, and the other one was on his computer. He was trying to find out what was on there, but he could not. It was blocked with a password

"Whose computer is this?" Sungmin asked.

"I think it was in Mello's room, I mean Matt's," Yesung said.

Why do they want to go in my computer? The only thing they will find is pictures of me and Near, music, and my work. Sungmin came towards the dog and kicked him. Matt started to cry. "Stop crying," the other said. Matt got up and walked to other side of the room. The one with blond hair picked him up and put him in the closet and locked it.

"Ruff!" Matt barked.

Matt started to cry.

"Mello, where are you? Come save me, or Near, if you know what I am, come, too. I miss you," Matt thought.

"What are we going do with that dog," Yesung said.

"We can kill him, or put him out in the cold," Sungmin said.

Yesung got the phone and called someone. They told them they will be home soon. He then went to get something from a bag.

**Back to Mello**

Mello, L, and Light were on the computer trying to find Matt. Then, Mello got a phone call from Near.

"Mello, you lied to me," Near told him.

"What?" Mello asked.

"I called Matt's work place, and they told me he's not on a trip," Near told him.

"Ok, Near. Matt is a dog," Mello told him.

"What? How did he turn into a dog?" Near asked.

"He drank poison," Mello said.

"Where are you?" Near asked.

"L's house," Mello said.

"I am on my way to help find my love," Near said, as he hung up the phone.

**Back to Matt**

Yesung got a gun out of his bag, then, he went to the closet and pointed it at Matt.

"Mello needs to give us our money back," Yesung said.

"What money?" Matt asked, but it came out as a bark.

Sungmin came up to Yesung. "Put that gun away, for now," Sungmin told Yesung, as Matt ran out of the closet. He ran to a room and crawled under the bed. The two went back to what they were doing. Matt came out and laid down on the floor next to the bed and started thinking about Mello and Near.

**Back Mello**

Mello, L, Light, and Near were all on the computers trying to find Matt.

"I found something, " Near said.

"Let me see," L said.

L went to Near's computer and saw what it was. Then he turned his computer and they lost it.

"I hope Matt is alright," Near said, as he went back to looking for his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank to my Beta Reader Rawritsakookye

I am sorry this short chapter but i next one will be long.

Chapter 3

Near went to one of the computers and started looking for his boyfriend. Then, L came into the room.

"How are you doing?" L asked Near.

"Not good," Near said.

"Do you have any of Matt's things with you?" L asked him.

"Yes," Near said, "I have his jacket."

As L got Matt's jacket, he sat next to Light.

Near got up and went outside and looked up and thought, 'Where are you Matt?'

Matt pov

Matt was looking at them and thought how much money Mello would be asked for.

"That boy needs to pay us 900 dollars," Yesung said.

"He will, or I will kill that boy, Matt, he likes," Sungmin said.

"They are going to kill me," Matt said.

'Near you need find me, I love you.'

Yesung picked up Matt and put him in the closet then, closed the door.

Matt looked around, but it was dark. He saw a small light and walked to it. He started digging.

Near POV

Near went back into the house and sat at the desk. He looked at the computer. He started to cry. L came over and hugged Near.

"We will find him, Near," L told him.

Light came and patted him on the back.

"We will," Light said.

"Thank you," Near said and went back to work.


End file.
